creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blackwell History
1. You hear from everyone all over that history repeats itself. In my family this is true, there is a legend that I was told at a very young age. There was a man named Edward L. Blackwell, he was known to be selfish and unkind to his servants. This man was my fifth-great grandfather, though I am not proud of this fact, for he did the most horrific inhuman things that I shall not speak of yet. "He worked his men harder and bred his women more than any farm animals. He loved only one other but she refused him when he asked for her hand. He went crazy and he killed her. With her last words she cursed his sons and their sons. Their loved ones will be brutally taken from them." 2. Eli Blackwell was the son of Edward. I may have lied when he only loved one. His son was his pride and joy. Eli was very much loved; even though his mother was not loved, she was still treated with respect since Eli loved her. When it was time for Eli to get married, he was well prepared to get married to someone he didn't care about, per instruction of his father on his deathbed. Little did he know that he fell in love with his newlywed. Three years later, after they had their first son, is when the destruction started. "T''hey had both laid their son in his crib they started to get ready for bed; that is when they heard their son crying. Eli told his wife to stay put that he would take care of things. He ran to his son's crib. He sighed in relief when he saw that he had just lost his bear. He went back to his room to tell his wife that everything was okay when he saw her in bed with the covers over her. He tried to wake her; when she did not move he uncovered her, the sight he saw was going to haunt him forever. His wife's stomach was ripped open and all her insides were taken out, and her face was painfully distorted..." '' 3. Joseph Blackwell, not too long after his mother was killed, his father committed suicide. He had left a note for his son to read at the age for him to get married. You can imagine that it was the story, He didn't believe it. His story is a little different. He didn't fall in love with any women; no, he loved his adopted mother. "He loved her for everything she had done for him, he was out in town gambling which was unusual for him. He decided to give it a try for his mother, if he won she could get everything she ever wanted. He rode back with a friend of his, they weren't the best of friends he was just a neighbor. On their road he started to see bits and pieces he recognized as his home. He started to get a horrible feeling in his gut, he told his neighbor to please go a little faster. When they got there his house had been ripped apart bit by bit, he saw his horrible adopted father lying on the ground when I checked him he was perfectly fine. He started to search for his mother; he had this feeling that he needed to look up he was right, all he saw was his mother's long black hair hanging over his mother's bath tub. Call it a freak accident if you want, but there will always be doubt in my heart." 4. Joseph went on and married an old evil little woman that would never be loved. They had a son that was named Justin Blackwell. When it was time for him to get married he had already heard the stories and was well prepared he decided that he would never marry and that he would never fall in love with another soul. He had started to become like Edward and mated with women, there was one though that he started to sleep with more than the others. To his horror he had fallen in love. "People say that he couldn't handle his wife being brutally murdered so after they had twin sons, he went to her one night and covered her face with a pillow and took her last breath away. She looked peaceful, He thought that this was all over. He went in to check on his sons; to his horror, he saw that his son had been hung on the fan, but his body had been ripped from his head and now lay next to his other son who was peacefully sleeping." 5. Henry Blackwell went missing so no one knows his story, except for Elan, who was his mistress, and she had Henry's son. The blood line continues. 6. The son of Henry was my father James; for the first time in his bloodline he had a daughter, me. My name is Abigail Blackwell. I heard the stories of my grandfathers. I never thought that they would apply to me since I was a girl; I didn't think that because my dad loved me very much that I wouldn't be next. Who knows; maybe I am wrong. We will see. If you ever see my name in a horrific accident or brutally murdered, you will know the truth. Category:History